The Right Kind of Madness by allhalethekings
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Gérard l'a enlevé parce que c'est un connard sadique. Il savait que Stiles était le seul moyen de te tuer mais pas parce que c'est un bon combattant ou parce qu'il peut tirer avec flingue. On peut tous faire ça et le reste d'entre nous est beaucoup plus doué pour toutes ces choses que lui," expliqua Scott à Derek.


**Titre :** The Right Kind of Madness

 **Auteur :** allhalethekings

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

 **Lien Version Originale :** AO3 /works/6576313

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Titre inspiré de la chanson Sweet Devotion d'Adele.**

 **Inspiré de Hunger Games.**

 **Histoire écrite sans la correction d'une bêta, les erreurs sont toutes de ma faute.**

* * *

Une nouvelle traduction que j'ai retrouvé au fond d'un placard ^^ L'histoire est dans l'esprit du dernier Hunger Games et c'est ce qui m'a plu dedans.

L'auteur original allhalethekings a écrit de nombreuses histoires, disponibles sur le site AO3.

* * *

 **The right kind of madness**

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines depuis que Derek avait vu les hommes de Gérard attraper Stiles juste devant son loft et le jeter dans un SUV noir.

Deux semaines depuis que Derek avait entendu Stiles appeler à l'aide, les yeux écarquillés de peur, luttant avec toute la force qu'il possédait, contre ces quatre hommes qui le tenaient.

Deux semaines depuis—

Stiles avait à peine quitter le loft quand la voiture s'était arrêtée devant lui et en moins d'une minute, il avait été jeté dans la voiture, qui avait alors filé à toute vitesse, les pneus crissant dans la nuit.

Pendant deux semaines, il n'y avait pas trouvé de pistes et Derek avait quasiment dû être mis sous sédatif à trois reprises avant qu'il ne retrouve l'esprit assez longtemps pour mettre en place un plan pour retrouver Stiles. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, de Gérard ou du SUV noir. Ils n'avaient pas laisser de traces ; aucun preuve que le kidnapping avait vraiment eu lieu.

"Derek ?" L'appela Scott, qui était derrière lui.

Derek se retourna doucement, le visage vide d'émotions. Il regarda rapidement Scott avant de baisser les yeux, honteux. Il avait été incapable de regarder Scott ou le Shériff dans les yeux depuis que Stiles avait disparu. Il leur avait juré, à tous les deux, quand lui et Stiles avait commencé à sortir ensemble, qu'il le protégerait toujours mais il les avait déçu tout les deux. Il avait déçu Stiles aussi.

Scott posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix douce. "Nous l'avons trouvé."

Scott le mit au courant dans la voiture.

Chris avait trouvé Stiles déambulant, seul dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas semblé reconnaître Chris, l'attaquant presque immédiatement quand il avait essayé de l'aider. Malheureusement pour Stiles, il n'avait pas la forme physique d'un chasseur comme Chris pouvait l'avoir et en moins de deux minutes, Stiles avait été maîtrisé. Chris avait dû utiliser un léger tranquillisant parce que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, l'informa Scott, mais il dormait depuis que Chris l'avait ramené chez Derek.

Derek se hérissa à cette pensée.

"Il a drogué Stiles," grogna Derek.

"Derek," lui dit Scott, la voix douce comme d'habitude. "C'était nécessaire."

Il ne compris pas ce que Scott voulait dire sur le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la maison. Il lui fallu seulement une respiration pour saisir l'anxiété et la détresse dans l'air. Chris et John se trouvaient tout les deux dans le salon, se parlant à voix basse.

"—nous ne serons pas capable de le stopper," insista Chris. Derek ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais il remarqua que John hocha la tête de façon hésitante.

"Où est-il ?" Demanda Derek, son coeur grondant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse, pas vraiment, parce qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de Stiles à présent. C'était un bruit sourd, fort et clair, provenant de la grande chambre d'amis à l'étage et pour la première fois en deux semaines, le coeur de Derek se calma. Il pouvait l'entendre, il pouvait finalement entendre le coeur de Stiles, calme et régulier. C'était un son magnifique.

Il était déjà en train de se diriger vers les escaliers, mais un main sur son bras le stoppa.

"Nous devons parler avant que tu monte," dit John, en faisant un signe vers le salon. Derek les regarda tous les trois de façon perplexe, et tandis que Scott et Chris regardaient ailleurs, clairement mécontents, John tentait de lui donner un faible sourire.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je suis sûr que Scott t'a dit que je l'avais trouvé errant dans la Réserve," commença Chris, reprenant suite au hochement de tête de Derek. "Il ne m'a pas reconnu mais après que nous l'ayons placé dans la chambre d'amis, le temps que le tranquillisant cesse de faire effet, il s'est réveillé un bref instant et il a vu John mais il ne l'a pas reconnu non plus."

"Nous pensons que Gérard lui a fait quelque chose," ajouta John. Derek grogna, les yeux flashant rouge à cette pensée.

"Une idée de ce qu'il lui a fait ?" Demanda Derek, la voix basse mais pleine de rage.

"Nous ne savons pas. Deaton est toujours à Redding, mais il a dit qu'il partait à la tombée de la nuit," déclara Scott dans son dos. Derek les regarda tous, un par un, remarquant leur comportement hésitant.

"D'accord," dit Derek et avant qu'un d'eux puisse l'arrêter, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Il savait qu'ils essayaient de lui dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait besoin de voir Stiles. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa présence physiquement, pour se rassurer que Stiles était vraiment de retour. Derrière lui, Chris jura avant qu'ils le suivent dans l'escalier.

Il avait seulement ouvert la porte de la chambre d'amis et posé un pied à l'intérieur que la tête de Stiles se releva brusquement de là où il se trouvait. Derek resta planter à sa place, son coeur se serrant à la vue de Stiles.

Il était pathétiquement mince, faisant facilement deux fois sa taille comme s'il avait perdu la majorité des muscles qu'il avait passé des années à développer. Le visage de Stiles était amaigri, ses joues étaient creuses et ses cheveux rasés court. Ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement que Derek faisait, se baladant de haut en bas sur son corps pour le jauger. Le visage de Stiles était effroyablement vide et le coeur de Derek se compressa dans sa poitrine. Derek avança prudemment d'un pas dans la chambre, ignorant les protestations de Scott, mais Stiles ne bougea pas. Il observait Derek avec attention, silencieux et prudent.

"Stiles ?" Murmura Derek, la voix rauque, en se rapprochant.

Stiles ne répondit pas, penchant seulement la tête sur le côté. Derek avança jusqu'au lit, tendant la main pour toucher Stiles mais avant même qu'il puisse y arriver, Stiles fut sur lui en un éclair, ses mains ferment enroulées autour de la gorge de Derek et les pouces enfoncés en elle. Derek se recula presque par instinct, les yeux grands ouverts à cause du choc, mais Stiles le suivit dans sa chute, les doigts se resserrant encore plus fortement alors qu'il tentait d'étrangler Derek. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait se libérer de Stiles en un instant, mais il était toujours sous le choc. Il n'eut rien à faire parce qu'à la seconde où les mains de Derek s'enroulèrent autour des poignets de Stiles pour éloigner ses mains, Stiles fut tiré en arrière par John et Chris.

"Laissez-moi partir," cria Stiles, alors qu'il luttait contre la prise des deux hommes. Il essaya de s'éloigner de John et Chris mais ils le retinrent seulement plus fermement. Derek se figea à sa place, les doigts tremblotant alors qu'ils effleuraient l'endroit sensible sur sa gorge. Stiles suivit le mouvement, se débattant plus fort, les mains tendues pour tenter d'attraper Derek. "Laissez-moi partir !"

Scott se plaça à côté de Derek et l'aida à se relever, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Derek mais celui-ci s'en débarrassa.

"Stiles—," chuchota Derek, le sol sous ses pieds disparaissant. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de Stiles et cela lui brisait le coeur de ne voir rien d'autre que de la haine et du mépris dans le regard que Stiles lui lançait.

Stiles qui avait l'habitude de regarder Derek comme s'il était la personne la plus spéciale qu'il connaissait. Stiles qui avait l'habitude de caresser le dos de Derek de haut en bas quand il se réveillait en sursaut à cause des cauchemars de fumées et de cendres qu'il faisait. Stiles qui serrait fort Derek dans ses bras et qui lui caressait les cheveux quand Derek était allongé sur le lit, tremblant parce que quand il fermait les yeux, il entendait uniquement le rire de Kate, résonné dans ses oreilles.

Stiles qui maintenant ne voulait rien d'autre que de tuer Derek.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?" Demanda Derek doucement. Le bleu qui s'était formé sur son cou avait guéri en quelques minutes mais il pouvait toujours sentir l'étreinte fantôme des doigts de Stiles autour de son cou. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour oublier cette sensation.

"Nous pensons que Gérard l'a drogué et a réinitialisé son cerveau pour te haïr," dit Chris.

"Est-ce que c'est même possible ?" Demanda Scott. Chris haussa les épaules.

"Mon père avait l'habitude d'avoir un fournisseur qui lui donnait ces drogues à utiliser sur les loups-garous. Il droguait les loups, les conditionner pour qu'ils haïssent leur meutes, les poussait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans une rage meurtrière, et puis il les relachait dans leur meute. Les loups devenaient fous, sauvages et tuaient autant de loups de leur meute qu'ils pouvaient avant qu'ils ne soient tués," murmura Chris en détournant les yeux.

"Ca semble être un bon moyen de rester dans le Code tout en se débarrassant de l'ennemi," souligna John.

"Oui, mon père aime être créatif." Chris lui offrit un mince sourire.

"Donc qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, nous attendons Deaton," répondit Chris.

Deaton arriva tôt le lendemain matin. Ils l'envoyèrent directement dans la chambre d'amis pour qu'il effectue quelques examens simples. La nuit d'avant, Chris et John avaient attaché Stiles au lit à l'aide d'une grosse sangle noire. Quand Deaton entra dans la chambre cependant, il n'y eut aucune protestations de la part de Stiles. Il observait simplement Deaton, le visage vide de toutes émotions, perdant son intérêt une fois qu'il eut réalisé que Derek ne le rejoindrait pas. Deaton effectua quelques examens de routine, vérifiant le rythme cardiaque de Stiles et sa pression sanguine. A la fin, il ressortit avec quelques échantillons de sang, promettant de réaliser plusieurs tests pour tous les mélanges de drogues utilisés par les chasseurs dans le passé.

"Je devrais avoir une réponse pour vous dans quelques jours," promit-il en s'en allant.

Derek hocha la tête, prêtant à peine attention au reste du monde à ce point-là. Il se tourna vers Chris dès que Deaton fut partit, lui jetant un regard dur.

"Gérard doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait," grogna-t-il à voix basse. Il était prêt pour tous les arguments que Chris pouvait lui donner, mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme plus âgé hocha simplement la tête.

"Il a franchi une ligne avec Stiles," lui accorda Chris.

"Il a franchi une ligne quand il a encouragé sa fille unique à commettre un détournement de mineur sur un adolescent et à brûler toute sa famille vivante. Nous avons dépassé les limites depuis longtemps," dit John d'une voix ferme.

Derek le regarda, la bouche ouverte à cause du choc, mais John lui donna un hochement de tête déterminé. Ca ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner à quel point John était gentil avec lui parfois, malgré le fait que lui et Stiles étaient sur le point de devenir 'quelque chose de plus' depuis des mois maintenant. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à considérer John de façon paternelle mais il pensait que c'était probablement la fois où John avait béni Derek, l'écrasant dans une étreinte serrée et le remerciant d'avoir sauvé Stiles pour la nième fois d'une autre sorcière.

C'était à ce moment que Derek avait finalement réalisé qu'il avait trouvé un vrai foyer à Beacon Hills.

Derek hocha la tête en retour, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, satisfait avant de se rappeler la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement.

"Je vais demander à Lydia de faire des recherches," suggéra Scott.

"Prends Isaac pour aider aussi. C'est un lecteur rapide," acquiesça Derek. "Erica et Boyd peuvent s'occuper des patrouilles autour de la réserve pendant ce temps. Même si ce n'est qu'une feuille tombant sur le sol, je veux en entendre parler."

"Allison et moi pouvons prendre contact avec nos contacts dans les cercles de chasseurs et vois si nous pouvons localiser le dealeur qui a vendu à mon père ce qu'il a utilisé pour droguer Stiles," répondit Chris, récupérant déjà son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et s'éloignant pour composer des numéros.

"Disons-le-nous à Peter ? Pourrait-il nous aider ?" Demanda John, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il était épuisé d'après l'expression de son visage mais au moins, une partie de la tension qui était apparu suite à la disparition de Stiles, avait été effacée.

Derek examina cette possibilité mais en fin de compte, il secoua la tête. "Je ne lui fait pas pleinement confiance, surtout quand cela concerne Stiles. De plus, il est en train de gérer des affaires avec d'autres meutes dans l'Oregon donc c'est mieux de le laisser là où il est pour le moment."

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose de moi ou de mon équipe ?"

"Pas maintenant. En fonction de ce qu'il va se passer avec Gérard et le dealer, nous aurons alors peut-être besoin de renforts officiels," décida Derek.

"Tu veux dire retrouver le dealer et faire pression sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il livre Gérard ?" Demanda John.

"Exactement. Si nous pouvons lier les drogues à Gérard, tu pourras l'arrêter. Après ça, il suffira de prouver que les drogues pour lesquelles vous l'avez arrêté correspondent bien à ce qui a été utilisé pour droguer Stiles," sourit grandement Derek, un petit air de requin sur le visage.

"Ca ressemble à un plan pour moi," lui accorda aisément John. "Je vais rentrer parce que je dois prendre mon service dans une heure mais je veux que tu m'appelle s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Je suis sérieux, Derek. C'est mon fils là-haut et je veux être au courant de tout ce qui se passe le concernant."

"Tu as ma parole."

Derek se tourna vers Scott dès que John et Chris soient partis. "Tu as parlé à Lydia ?"

Scott hocha la tête, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. "Elle et Isaac vont travailler avec Deaton pour comprendre quel est l'antidote dont il a besoin."

"Vont-ils être capable de découvrir ce que le mélange de drogues était ?" Demanda Derek. La maison était silencieuse maintenant que John et Chris étaient partis. Il leva la tête, essayant de voir s'il pouvait entendre quelque chose venant de la chambre d'amis mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de son provenant du battement de coeur habituel de Stiles.

"Peut-être - avec un peu de chance," soupira Scott. Il lança un regard farouche à Derek. "Gérard ne va pas s'en sortir impunément, tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

"Il a blessé Stiles une fois et d'une quelconque manière, il s'en est tiré. Il l'a blessé à nouveau. Donc oui, Scott, je sais qu'il ne s'en sortira pas en toute impunité."

Scott acquiesça et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Il était presque à la porte quand Derek se tourna vers lui et l'appela. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère ?"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Scott, ses sourcils se chiffonnèrent de confusion.

"Pourquoi toi et John n'êtes vous pas en colère contre moi ? Je suis clairement la raison pour laquelle il a été enlevé et drogué. Gérard voulait qu'il me tue, seulement moi," clarifia Derek, baissant les yeux de honte.

"Gérard l'a enlevé parce que c'est un connard sadique. Il savait que Stiles était le seul moyen de te tuer mais pas parce que c'est un bon combattant ou parce qu'il peut tirer avec flingue. On peut tous faire ça et le reste d'entre nous est beaucoup plus doué pour toutes ces choses que lui," commença Scott.

"Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il choisi ?" demanda amèrement Derek, ses mains se resserrant fermement en poings le long de son corps. Scott se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et le força à le regarder. Il offrit à Derek un léger sourire.

"C'est parce que Stiles est le seul contre qui tu ne te défendras pas," murmura Scott.

Et bien - Derek n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

Avec tout le monde parti, la maison était calme. Derek ne voulait rien de plus que de monter et passer voir Stiles mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Donc il se résigna à s'asseoir sur le canapé, se demandant ce que ça faisait d'être dans une maison, seul avec la personne qui avait activement essayé de te tuer, pas plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

S'il était honnête, Derek s'était demandé pendant longtemps ce qu'il devait faire à propos de Stiles. A part Scott et peut-être Lydia, Stiles ne leur devait vraiment rien, enfin pas au début. Après que Scott ait été mordu, Stiles était resté avec Scott parce qu'il voulait être certain que Scott irait bien, qu'il survivrait. Mais une fois que Scott eut l'aide de Derek et qu'il commença à apprendre les tenants et les aboutissants à propos d'être un loup-garou, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour Stiles de continuer à risquer sa vie. Après tout, quel humain sain d'esprit jouerait constamment avec la vie et la mort pour une bande d'animaux ? Mais Stiles n'était rien de moins que loyal. Stiles n'était pas le genre de gars qui abandonnait le navire en voyant la tempête arriver. Il n'était pas le genre de gars qui disparaissait de la vie de quelqu'un parce qu'il accordait plus d'importance à la sienne.

Il était le gars qui se battait à vos côtés parce qu'il avait décidé que sa vie n'en valait pas la peine si vous n'étiez pas dedans. Il était le gars qui osait courir avec les loups malgré les horreurs auxquels il faisait face dans sa vie. Stiles était le gars qui ramenait la pelle quand il découvrait que vous aviez tué quelqu'un.

Stiles était loyal.

Derek ne pouvait simplement pas concevoir l'idée qu'à un moment, quelque part ces dernières années, il ait regardé Derek et l'ait considéré digne de sa loyauté - de sa vie.

Cinq jours plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien.

Derek frappa la table de sa main, fixant Lydia et Deaton.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par vous n'avez pas d'antidote ?" cracha-t-il. Deaton détourna le regard mais Lydia rencontra son regard orageux sans ciller. N'importe quel autre jour, Derek aurait apprécié sa ténacité - et il le faisait - mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour. "Ca fait presque une semaine et vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez rien ?"

"Le sang que j'ai extrait de Stiles, montrait un minuscule taux de drogues, ce qui signifie que la drogue a agi incroyablement vite ou que le corps de Stiles l'a transformé plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû," expliqua à nouveau Deaton, toujours aussi calme. Derek l'avait entendu plusieurs fois maintenant mais ce n'était pas l'information qu'il voulait entendre.

"Nous devons retrouver le dealer qui a vendu la drogue à Gérard," dit Lydia. "C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour savoir exactement de quel mélange de drogues il s'agit. Écoute, nous avons été capable de déterminer les herbes qui composent la drogue mais nous avons besoin de connaître la variété précise. Il y a sept différentes sortes d'aconit tue-loup, trois variétés d'aconit et quatre variétés de gui. On ne peut pas y aller à l'aveugle sur ce coup-là, Derek et tu le sais."

Derek hocha la tête de façon réticente.

"Tu as déjà parlé à Chris ou à Allison ?" Demanda Lydia, la voix considérablement plus douce. Il hocha la tête.

"Ils ont réussi à trouver quelques chasseurs avec qui Gérard avait l'habitude de travailler mais ils n'ont pas de piste concernant le dealer pour l'instant," répondit Derek. Elle acquiesça.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers le plafond.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine," répondit brutalement Derek.

"Nous le surveillons avec la caméra," répondit John, entrant dans la pièce et faisant tourner son téléphone en l'air. Il avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux et il était plus voûté qu'habituellement.

John lui tendit le téléphone et il regarda la vidéo de la chambre. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Stiles semblait être endormi.

"Est-ce qu'il sait pour la caméra ?" demanda Lydia.

"Probablement. Si mon fils est toujours présent quelque part, une des premières choses qu'il aurait fait, aurait été de fouiller chaque centimètre de cette chambre," murmura John.

"Esc-ce que quelqu'un est allé le voir depuis le premier jour ?" Demanda Deaton.

"Non. Nous n'étions pas sûr de comment il réagirait en voyant l'un de nous et il ne devrait pas être attaché au lit comme un patient mentalement instable," dit Derek.

"Ca vaudrait peut-être le coup d'envoyer Scott dedans," suggéra Lydia en haussant les épaules. "Ou moi, puisque que Scott aide Chris et Allison pour le moment."

Derek lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. "Absolument pas."

"Nous sommes tous les deux capables de prendre soin de nous-même," commença Lydia en se redressant. "Et nous avons besoin de plus d'informations. Nous n'avons aucune idée où il était retenu ou ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Tu ne peux pas aller le voir tout comme John. Vous êtes tous les deux trop proches de lui."

"Et s'il t'attaque ?" Demanda Derek, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu pense que tes cris vont te permettre de sortir de la chambre ?"

"Il ne va pas m'attaquer," renifla Lydia.

"Ce n'est pas le lycée, Lydia. Il ne pense qu'il est encore amoureux de toi."

"Premièrement, Stiles n'a jamais été amoureux de moi et secondement, il n'est pas intéressé par attaquer l'un d'entre nous. Stiles veut seulement te faire du mal."

Derek tressailli à cette phrase, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds. objectivement, il savait que c'était une bonne idée. Il avaient besoin de savoir ce que Stiles avait vu pendant le temps qu'il avait passé avec Gérard. N'importe quel endroit ou repère qui pourrait les aider à localiser les chasseurs. Et à part Scott et son propre père, Lydia était la seule que Stiles pourrait reconnaître comme une alliée potentielle, si ce n'est comme une amie. Elle était peut-être la seule qui pourrait le faire parler.

"Vous pourrez vous tenir juste devant la porte et regarder la vidéo de surveillance. Ainsi, vous pourrez entendre tout ce que nous dirons," dit Lydia, retrouvant son calme mais le fixant avec détermination, le regard farouche et concentré à la fois. "Vous le saurez si j'ai des problèmes et je ne le pousserai pas, fais-moi confiance."

Il hocha prudemment la tête ; après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un autre plan.

Derek et John se positionnèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre, juste devant la porte.

"Sois prudente," murmura-t-il à Lydia. Elle acquiesça, déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la pièce, refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle.

"Oh, un visiteur !"entendirent Stiles s'exclamer sarcastiquement. "Ai-je été estimé digne d'être à nouveau près de la civilisation ?"

Leurs voix étaient étouffées à cause de la porte mais heureusement, Derek pouvait les entendre clairement.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Lydia à la place.

"Et si nous sautions ces plaisanteries et que tu me disais quand est-ce que je pourrais quitter cette chambre ?" Coupa Stiles.

"Nous ne pouvons pas encore te laisser partir," répondit Lydia. "Mais tu as raison. Laissons tomber ces plaisanteries et allons directement à la raison pour laquelle je suis là. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as vu quand Gérard t'a enlevé."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Gérard ne m'a pas enlevé," répondit Stiles. Derek et John échangèrent un regard inquiet. "Il m'a trouvé, il m'a sauvé."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Avant que Gérard ne me trouve, j'étais quasiment en train de mourir dans la rue comme un banal chien errant," cracha Stiles. "Il m'a trouvé et il m'a sauvé. Il m'a donné à mangé, il m'a donné des médicaments, il m'a soigné. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais couvert de bleus et j'avais des entailles sur tout le corps, à cause de Derek Hale."

Une autre pause.

"C'est ce que Gérard t'a dit ?" Demanda Lydia.

"Quelle importance ? Je lui dois ma vie."

"Non tu ne lui dois rien, Stiles. Il t'a raconté la mauvaise histoire. Il t'a drogué et t'a fait croire que Derek était le méchant de l'histoire.," dit doucement Lydia. Il y eut un faible bruit de vêtements froissés comme des draps étant repoussés, suivit ensuite par le bruit de pieds se posant sur le sol. Derek se redressa, prêt à ouvrir la porte et à faire éruption dans la pièce au moindre signe de détresse de Lydia. En face de lui, John l'imita.

"Derek Hale n'est pas celui que tu pense qu'il est."

"Et Gérard n'est pas celui que tu pense qu'il est," réfuta facilement Lydia. "Tu ne me crois peut-être pas mais il t'a drogué, Stiles. Les médicaments que tu pense qu'il t'a donné était probablement la drogue conçue pour trafiquer tes souvenirs, crois-moi. Derek est quelqu'un de bien. C'est quelqu'un dont tu as, un jour, pensé qu'il méritait d'être aimé."

Il y eut un moment de tranquillité dans l'air avant—

"Non !" Explosa Stiles, la haine et le dégoût incrustés si profondément dans sa voix que Derek pouvait presque goûter l'acidité de cela dans l'air. "Derek Hale est un monstre !"

"Fais-la sortir," ordonna Derek, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en entendant une telle haine dans la voix de Stiles. John déverrouilla la porte, juste à temps pour voir que Lydia était déjà en train de reculer. Stiles semblait enragé quand il vit Derek se tenir sur le côté et il se jeta en avant, les bras déjà levés mais John ferma la poste dès que Lydia fut à l'extérieur, réussissant à peine à verrouiller la porte. Même avec la porte fermée et verrouillée, Stiles essayait de sortir en faisant tourner la poignée. Quand il se rendit compte que ça ne marchait pas, il commença à taper de façon répétitive contre la porte et finalement, il donna des coups de pied dedans quand il se rendit compte que frapper ne le mènerait nulle part.

"Derek Hale est un monstre, vous m'entendez ? Il va vous tuer parce que c'est ce que font les monstres ! Il a essayé de me tuer et il va vous tuer aussi ! C'est un monstre qu'il faut tuer, nom de Dieu !" Hurla-t-il, les poings s'écrasant contre la porte.

Lydia et le Shériff le regardaient tous les deux avec la même expression sur le visage ; comme s'ils se sentaient désolés pour lui mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'aider. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour que Derek se sente mieux ; comment le rassurer, comment lui faire croire que ce n'était pas Stiles qui parlait, parce qu'il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dans sa voix. Son coeur n'avait pas raté de battement quand il avait traité Derek de monstre, il n'y avait pas eu pas d'accroc dans sa respiration, pas d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Lydia s'avança, tendit le bras pour toucher Derek mais celui-ci la frôla en passant, descendit les escaliers et quitta la maison. Quand il sauta du porche, il était déjà entièrement changé en loup et il disparut dans les bois.

Derek passa des heures et des heures à courir, à courir à travers les bois, avec rien d'autre que les mots de Stiles résonnant dans sa tête, s'infiltrant dans sa tête et dans son coeur comme un lent poison qui le tuait lentement et doucement.

 _Derek Hale est un monstre !_

 _Il va vous tuer parce que c'est ce que font les montres !_

 _C'est un monstre qui nécessite d'être tué !_

 _Derek Hale est un monstre !_

 _Derek Hale est un monstre !_

Il avait rencontré des chasseurs qui lui avait tiré dessus, une ex-petite-amie psychotique qui avait brûlé sa famille vivante, d'innombrables accès de violence et pourtant, rien ne l'avait fait plus souffrir que d'entendre la voix de Stiles dire ces mots. Ils résonnaient dans son esprit comme une centaine de grenades, chaque mot blessant Derek, le tailladant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à découper.

Derek retourna à la maison après seulement quelques heures mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours. Autant qu'il voulait s'enfuir et se cacher dans les bois, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des responsabilités envers sa meute, envers Stiles. Il était l'Alpha et c'était plus important que la douleur.

Quand il revint enfin à la maison, il trouva la meute assise dans le salon et engagée dans une discussion animée. Ils se stoppèrent net dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, chacun d'eux le regardait avec hésitation, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient prendre des gants avec lui ou pas. Devaient-ils prendre la main de Derek, le réconforter et le soutenir émotionnellement, ou devaient-ils ignorer ces instincts et, se concentrer sur des plans et des attaques ?

Derek leur facilita la tâche.

"Des nouvelles sur le dealer ?" Demanda-t-il en mettant un t-shirt. Il y eu une brève pause avant que l'agitation reprenne et que tout le monde se mettent à parler en même temps.

"J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a un accès direct à lui," commença Chris, tournant l'écran vers Derek pour qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écran. "C'est Edward Cannes, c'est un des chasseurs de l'ancienne famille des Cannes. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais plus jeune, nos familles avaient l'habitude de faire des exercices de chasses ensemble. Il a disparu après qu'une meute de loups ait tué toute sa famille, mais il semble qu'il vient de refaire surface."

Derek acquiesça. "Et il serait prêt à aider malgré ça ?"

Chris grogna. "Certainement pas mais je peux être assez persuasif, surtout quand je suis prêt à faire intervenir les autorités légitimes," il sourit, inclinant la tête vers le Shérif.

"Retrouvez-le et découvrez ce qu'il sait," répondit Derek. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Shérif, qui leva simplement les mains, les paumes vers l'extérieur.

"Ils s'en sont pris à mon fils. Je me fiche de ce que tu vas faire tant qu'il n'y a pas de dégâts permanents," autorisa-t-il.

"Peut-il y avoir quand même quelques dommages collatéraux ?" Demanda Erica, les crocs étincelant sous la lumière fluorescente.

"Rien qui ne puisse être relié à vous," déclara fermement le Shérif. Chris secoua la tête.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la récupération des informations. Les chasseurs sont très bien entraînés en ce qui concerne l'art de l'interrogatoire. Et les loups ne sont pas les seules créatures ayant des secrets," dit-il, un sourire froid se formant sur ses lèvres. Erica acquiesça, satisfaite et se rassit.

"Deaton était là mais il sera bientôt de retour. Il a dit qu'il existait peut-être un sort que nous - que je pourrais lancer pour rendre Stiles plus gérable," commença Lydia en se levant.

"Que veux-tu dire par 'gérable' ?" Les yeux de Derek se rétrécirent. Elle jeta un regard hésitant à Scott avant de se tourner vers Derek.

"Eh bien, le sortilège nous permettra principalement de le rendre plus calme à chaque fois qu'il sera près de toi," recommença-t-elle.

"Vous voudriez contrôler son corps, ses actions et probablement même son esprit," énonça catégoriquement Derek. Derrière Lydia, Scott grimaça.

"Pas le contrôler en soi," commença-t-il mais Derek le coupa.

"Non."

"Derek, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser vouloir—" argumenta Lydia mais elle s'arrêta quand tous les loups levèrent la tête vers le plafond, fronçant les sourcils et les yeux grand ouverts. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Stiles - il demande à voir son père," répondit Isaac. Ils échangèrent tous des regards émus.

"Je pensais qu'il avait oublié presque—" commença le Shériff mais il se précipita hors de la pièce et monta les escaliers, le reste de la meute se précipitant après lui. Il était sur le point de déverrouiller la porte quand Derek posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se stopper.

"Sois prudent. Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable et tu n'es pas capable de tirer sur ton propre fils," lui rappela doucement Derek. John acquiesça, regarda la porte close comme pour se préparer, avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer. Le reste se plaça devant la porte, se concentrant sur la conversation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais," dit Stiles d'une voix douce à travers la porte. Lydia échangea un regard perplexe avec Derek et Scott. Ce Stiles semblait déjà très différent de celui qui avait parlé à Lydia.

Ce Stiles était calme, hésitant et incertain. L'autre Stiles était moqueur, tordu et blessant.

"Tu es mon fils," déclara Shériff en guise d'explication.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, le seul son provenant de la chambre était le faible froissement des draps.

Puis—

"Maman est morte," dit Stiles. Il y eu une vive inspiration.

"Oui - oui, fils. Elle l'est," dit John d'une voix sourde.

"Pas à cause des loups-garous," commenta Stiles mais cela sonnait plus comme une question.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Les loups-garous n'existaient pas pour nous quand elle est morte."

Une autre pause.

"Gérard a dit qu'ils avaient tué maman. Qu'ils t'avaient presque tué."

Les narines de Derek se dilatèrent en réponse, ses mains se serrèrent en poings le long de son corps.

"Ta mère est morte à cause d'une maladie appelée démence fronto-temporale," chuchota John, la voix tremblante. "Les loups n'ont rien à voir avec ça. C'est une maladie génétique. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stiles ? Pourquoi veux-tu parler de ta mère ? Est-ce que - est-ce que tu te souviens ?"

La porte fermée n'étouffa pas l'espoir présent dans la voix de John.

Il y eut encore quelques bruits de draps froissés avant que le bruit de pas faisant les cents pas dans la pièce emplissent leurs oreilles.

"Je - je continue," commença Stiles. Sa voix était peut-être étouffé mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Derek qu'il était terrifié. "Il y a ces flashes dans mon esprit. Tout est flou et je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas. J'ai vu - j'ai vu cette femme et elle était magnifique et je ne pouvais pas vraiment la voir mais je le pouvais quand même en quelque sorte ? Et elle continuait de m'appeler _kochanie_ et pour une quelconque raison, je savais que cela voulait dire mon chéri. Et - puis - puis je continuais à la voir dans un hôpital mais Gérard m'a dit qu'elle avait été tellement mutilé qu'on pouvait à peine la reconnaître."

Le voix de Stiles tremblait quand il parlait, son coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme un petit garçon terrifié qui perdait sa maman à nouveau.

"Oh, Stiles," murmura John en tremblant.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est réel, papa."

Derek prit une grande inspiration, se concentrant sur le parquet sombre. Il pensa au tour que prenait les événements avant de lever les yeux et d'attirer l'attention de Scott, Lydia et Chris. Il fit un geste de tête vers le salon et ils hochèrent la tête. Il se tourna vers Erica et Isaac, désignant la porte close des yeux, comme pour dire, 'Surveiller et faites attention. Assurez-vous que tout va bien'. Ils acquiesèrent, le regard déterminé, et il suivit Lydia dans les escaliers.

"Et bien, c'est un développement intéressant," réfléchit Lydia, tapotant déjà sur son téléphone.

"Stiles se rappelle," dit Derek. "Ce qui signifie : pas de sorts."

"Je suis d'accord," déclara Scott. "C'était notre plan de secours mais maintenant, nous n'en avons plus besoin."

"Ca veut aussi dire que l'effet de la drogue commence à s'estomper, pas vrai ?" Demanda Chris. "Donc peut-être que nous n'avons plus besoin d'attendre un antidote."

Lydia acquiesça. "Cela signifie également que quelque soit la drogue utilisée, elle doit être consommé à intervalle régulier afin de faire effet."

"Donc maintenant que c'est en train d'être évacué de son système, ça ne devrait pas être long avant qu'il se souvienne de tout, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

"Peut-être pas. Stiles a dit qu'il commençait à retrouver ses souvenirs sous la forme de flash mais nous avons un autre problème," murmura Lydia. "Il n'arrive pas à discerner ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Cela signifie que les dégâts causés par Gérard ne s'effaceront pas."

"Alors, nous devons lui dire ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas ?" Demanda Derek, en plissant les yeux. Lydia haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être, si c'est ce qu'il faut."

"Et s'il ne nous croit pas ?" Demanda Scott, les yeux rivés sur Derek. C'était une question raisonnable.

"Eh bien, il existe une personne en qui il croit à l'heure actuelle," lança Lydia en désignant le plafond. "Nous pouvons laisser son père lui parler, essayer et l'aider à comprendre si les flash de souvenirs qu'il a sont réels ou non. Sans évoquer Derek, les loups-garous ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Stiles pourra poser toutes les questions auxquelles il voudra des réponses et le Shérif répondra uniquement à ces questions. Quand il sera prêt à parler de tout le reste, nous lui expliquerons doucement les choses."

"Nous devons faire très attention alors," consentit Derek.

"Dois-je encore trouver le dealer ?" Demanda Chris. "Si la drogue s'estompe toute seule et que nous n'avons plus besoin d'antidote…"

"Nous devons trouver Gérard. Le dealer est peut-être notre seule option" L'interrompit Derek.

"Nous avons aussi besoin de savoir quelle quantité de drogue Stiles a ingérée et quel était le dosage," expliqua Lydia. "Si nous voulons faire un contrôle des dégâts en terme de dommages durables, nous avons besoin de connaître tous les détails."

Chris acquiesça. "D'accord, donnez-moi quelques jours et je te trouverai des réponses."

"Que faisons-nous en attendant ?" Le regard de Scott alternait entre Lydia et Derek.

"Il est train de parler au Shérif actuellement et, Erica et Isaac les surveillent," expliqua Derek.

"Laissons-les parler. Nous expliquerons tout cela au Shérif quand il descendra. En attendant, contactez Deaton et dites-lui ce qu'il se passe—"

"Déjà fait," déclara Lydia, agitant son téléphone en direction de Derek.

"D'accord. Nous attendons donc de recevoir des nouvelles de Chris et nous laissons parler Stiles à qui il veut autant que possible," résuma Derek. "D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous devons nous assurer que Stiles reste notre priorité absolue. Gérard vient ensuite."

Les deux jours suivant furent très durs pour Derek et en même temps très facile. C'était comme si un poids avait été retiré de son poitrine; ses épaules étaient un peu plus détendues et il avait l'impression de respirer plus facilement.

Stiles n'était pas guéri mais il parlait déjà plus. Parfois, la nuit, Derek pouvait l'entendre se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le coeur battant à la chamade et, un léger parfum de tristesse et de détresse flottait dans l'air. Il gémissait beaucoup, des geignements d'angoisse lui échappait à cause des rêves affreux qui le torturaient ; des flash de vieux souvenirs tourmentaient Stiles dans son sommeil mais le gardaient assez fasciné pour rester endormi, enfermé dans ses propres cauchemars.

Les seules bonnes choses que ces rêves lui procuraient étaient que pendant la journée, il pouvait appeler le Shérif ou parfois même Lydia, et leur demander sans relâche qu'est-ce qui était réel. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils répondaient uniquement aux questions que Stiles posait explicitement sans offrir aucune information supplémentaire. Ils avaient besoin que Stiles découvre la vérité par lui-même, aussi douloureux et terrorisant soit-il.

C'était le troisième jour quand Derek, absorbé par les tranches de bacon en face de lui, entendit des pas derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas parce qu'il attendait, à tout moment, le retour de Chris ou Allison avec de nouvelles informations mais il se figea quand un parfum familier emplit la cuisine, se mélangeant avec l'arôme piquant du bacon grésillant dans la poêle.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas pour mon père," déclara Stiles avec désinvolture.

Lentement, Derek retira la poêle du feu, ignorant chacun des instincts de son corps lui disant de se redresser et de se préparer à une nouvelle attaque. Contre son meilleur jugement, il prit le temps de mettre les tranches de bacon dans le plat, situé à côté de la cuisinière, puis il se retourna.

"C'est pour moi, en fait," dit Derek, le regardant attentivement.

"Pas bon pour toi non plus."

Le visage de Stiles était vide, il ne montrait aucune émotion. Il regardait Derek avec attention et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester immobile sous le regard calculateur de Stiles.

"Loup-garou", dit automatiquement Derek avant de grimacer, se giflant mentalement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que de rappeler à une personne sévèrement instable ayant été soumise un lavage de cerveau, que Derek était la chose qu'il avait été conditionné à haïr. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il remettait vraiment en question ses capacités d'auto-préservation.

Mais le visage de Stiles resta infailliblement vide, hochant simplement la tête au raisonnement de Derek.

"Mon père a dit que je pouvais commencer à descendre. La porte était déverrouillée et tout," expliqua Stiles, se retournant, les yeux parcourant chaque partie de la cuisine. Stiles se déplaça dans la cuisine, lentement et réfléchissant à chacun de ses pas, passant ses doigts sur le comptoir de marbre alors qu'il observait tous les détails. Il y avait beaucoup de traces de Stiles dispersés tout autour d'eux; des tasses dans les armoires aux rideaux bordeaux encadrant la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier jusqu'aux boîtes de céréales _Count Chocula_ à moitié mangé dans le garde-manger. La présence de Stiles était autant ancrée dans la cuisine que dans la vie de Derek. Il se demandait si Stiles s'en rendait compte tandis qu'il se déplaçait, se familiarisant avec ce nouvel espace. Il se demandait si Stiles pouvait dire à quel point lui et Derek étaient proches, leurs vies étaient si étroitement imbriquées qu'il était difficile de dire où finissait celle de Derek et où commençait celle de Stiles.

"C'est une belle couleur," dit Stiles, passant doucement ses mains sur les rideaux bordeaux.

"C'est toi qui les as choisi," déclara Derek d'une voix rauque. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'oeil et hocha la tête. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Le coeur de Derek se serra ; il n'y avait aucun signe montrant que Stiles reconnaissait quoi que ce soit. "Est-ce que tu voudrais manger quelque chose ?"

"Toutes ces choses," commença Stiles, ignorant la question de Derek. "Combien d'entre elles sont à moi ?"

Derek avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, ignorant que ses doigts tremblaient, que son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, un rapide boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum résonnait dans ses oreilles, et il était reconnaissant que Stiles ne puisse rien entendre de tout ça.

"La plupart," répondit honnêtement Derek, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Il désigna les rideaux.

"Ceux-là. Je voulais du noir mais tu plaisantais que mon coeur était déjà trop noir et que donc je devrais choisir quelque chose de fort et de puissant à la place; une couleur qui me rappellerait qu'il y avait de la force dans les ténèbres, comme le bordeau."

Derek s'avança alors, il ouvrit le placard à côté de la fenêtre et pointa du doigt l'étagère sur laquelle reposait les tasses, chacune d'elles étant unique. "Tu les as commandé pour chaque personne de la meute. Tu as passé des heures sur ton ordinateur pour trouver la tasse parfaite pour chaque membre de la meute."

Derek ouvrit ensuite un tiroir, révélant six rangées de pots à épices, chacun soigneusement placé. "Ceux-ci t'appartiennent aussi. Ta mère adorait cuisiner et tu voulais - veux - t'assurer que ton père est en bonne santé autant que possible. Quand nous avons conçu la cuisine, une des premières choses que nous avons acheté était cet ensemble d'épices parce que tu disais que nous avions tous besoin de plus de saveurs dans nos vies. Et que même si la plupart d'entre nous sommes des loups-garous, nous avons toujours besoin de prendre soin de nous-mêmes."

Naturellement, Stiles resta silencieux mais il suivait néanmoins Derek tandis qu'il se déplaçait d'un endroit à l'autre, indiquant chaque partie de la pièce où l'on retrouvait la présence de Stiles. Le garde-manger fut ouvert ensuite.

"Il y a tes céréales ici parce qu'à chaque fois que nous devons faire face à quelque chose qui veut nous tuer, tu fais toujours tes recherches ici et tu te concentre mieux quand tu manges des céréales."

Puis, ce fut le tour du frigo. "Nous achetons uniquement du jus d'orange sans pulpe parce que boire du jus avec de la pulpe te donne l'impression que vous mangez la chair d'un million d'oranges sans défense." Derek laissa échapper un petit et doux sourire. "Tu me l'as avoué une nuit quand tu étais sévèrement privé de sommeil. Et puis très rapidement, tu t'es écroulé sur le sol, puis tu t'es recroquevillé dans une position foetale avant de t'endormir. J'ai dû te porter à l'étage et te mettre au lit moi-même."

Derek était sur le point de passer à la chose suivante quand Stiles parla enfin. "Je suis partout dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis probablement partout dans le reste de la maison."

Derek baissa les yeux et hocha la tête malgré tout. "Oui," murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, d'une certaine façon, tu as réussi à te faufiler partout, dit Derek, faisant un clin d'oeil à Stiles.

Il n'était pas surpris de voir que même après tout ce temps, il n'y avait aucune émotion qui transparaissait sur le visage de Stiles. Si ce n'est que Stiles fronçait davantage les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il existait une part de lui qui voulait se sentir chez lui dans l'antre d'un loup.

"Les premiers mots que tu m'ais jamais dit sont 'ceci est une propriété privée'", Stiles changea de sujet brusquement, regardant fixement Derek. "Réel ou pas réel ?"

"Réel."

"J'ai presque dû te couper le bras pour te sauver d'un empoisonnement à l'aconit," déclara Stiles, inclinant la tête. "Réel ou pas réel ?"

La gorge de Derek s'assécha en repensant à ce jour-là. "Réel," coassa-t-il.

"Tu as tué ton propre oncle pour devenir l'Alpha. Réel ou —"

"Réel."

"Mais tu n'es pas un monstre."

Derek tressaillit.

"C'était compliqué."

Stiles lui offrit un mince sourire. "Comme la plupart des choses."

Puis, il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse ou une explication.

"Il s'appelle Graham Norton," déclara Chris à la seconde où il entra dans la maison une heure plus tard.

Derek cligna des yeux, fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le posant sur le côté. Il prit le dossier beige pâle que Chris lui tendait et l'ouvrit, lisant toutes les informations s'y trouvant.

"C'était un revendeur de bas niveau à New York il y a près de dix ans, jusqu'à ce que son frère se fasse prendre dans un conflit de territoire de loups-garous. Son frère, Jeremy Norton, a été mordu par l'un des Alphas mais il n'a pas survécu à la morsure. C'est à ce moment-là que Edward Cannes l'a trouvé et a reconnu le talent de Norton pour la vente quand cela concernait la drogue. Combinez cela avec sa compréhension étonnamment excellente de la biochimie de base, les deux ont alors commencé un partenariat dans lequel Cannes a appris à Norton tout sur les drogues qui sont mortelles pour les loups-garous et Norton a utilisé cette connaissance pour concevoir sa propre marque de drogues spécialisées pour la torture. Les médicaments créés se sont avérés très utiles au sein de la communauté des chasseurs et le reste, comme on dit, appartient à l'histoire."

"Comment il a rencontré Gérard ?" Demanda Derek, commentant la photo jointe au dossier. Norton, pour tout ce dont il semblait capable, avait l'air plutôt normal; le genre d'homme que Derek ne regarderait pas deux fois s'il le croisait dans la rue.

"Allison et moi pensons que Gérard prit contact avec Cannes et Norton peu de temps après la mort de Kate mais ils n'ont pas commencé à travailler ensemble jusqu'à il y a quelques années," déclara Chris. Il désigna le dossier dans les main de Derek. "Pour te dire la vérité, je ne pense pas que ce soit important quand ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble."

Derek haussa les épaules pour montrer son accord. "Tu as raison," déclara-t-il, rendant le dossier à Gérard. "Trouve-le et découvre ce qu'il sait."

Il arrêta de parler un instant, observant les escaliers derrière Chris, menant à Stiles.

"Contrairement au Shérif, je me fiche de ce que tu fais," dit Derek en haussant un sourcil. Chris pencha la tête, compréhensif.

"Très bien alors. Allison restera en contact très prochainement pour parler de nos prochaines étapes."

Quand Chris et Allison commencèrent à travailler avec la meute de Derek, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que tôt ou tard, cela allait lui exploser au visage.

C'était il y a près de cinq ans. Cinq ans plus tard, il n'y avait aucun signe de trahison imminente d'aucune sorte et franchement, Derek était surpris de ça. Il imaginait qu'il ne devrait pas vraiment être surpris de voyant comment la relation de Scott et Allison devenait de plus en plus forte, mais la nécessité de faire confiance à un Argent lui était encore étranger.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, même Derek ne pouvait pas argumenter contre le fait qu'il y avait du mérite à avoir des chasseurs comme alliés.

Allison lui envoya le nom de la ville où il avait réussi à retrouver Norton; c'était une ville se trouvant à seulement quelques heures de Beacon Hills, donc naturellement elle lui avait envoyé le message alors qu'elle et Chris étaient sur le point de le trouver personnellement.

Son dernier message l'avait rassuré à propos du fait que Norton serait à Beacon Hills d'ici le coucher du soleil, dans à peine quelques heures.

"Comment tiens-tu le coup ?" Entendit Derek derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était le Shérif.

"Bien. Comment va Stiles ?"

"Il est de plus en plus agité par le manque de sommeil, mais il se souvient de plus de choses aussi," partagea John.

Derek remarqua qu'il y avait une très minime présence de légèreté dans son comportement général, quand il se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Ses épaules ne semblaient pas aussi lourdes qu'auparavant et ses yeux semblaient plus déterminés.

"Il se souvient de moi," mentionna Derek. "pas beaucoup mais—"

"Mais bientôt, tous ses souvenirs seront composés de sang, de gore et de chasses aux monstres autour de cette ville," marmonna John. "Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre cet enfer deux fois. Mais tu sais, il va vouloir te parler. Il commence déjà à poser plus de questions à propos de Scott."

"je sais," répondit Derek en détournant les yeux. "S'il veut me parler, je lui parlerai. Il n'est - quelque chose à changer en lui, je peux le voir. Au moins, il ne veut plus me tuer maintenant."

Le regard que John posait sur lui, s'adoucit. "Oui, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, n'est-ce pas ? "Comment vis-tu cette situation, fiston ?"

Le coeur de Derek bourdonna dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois que le Shérif l'appelait comme ça, même après des années à entendre ce surnom. Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas parler de ses véritables sentiments sur le sujet.

"Ca va", dit-il à la place.

"Eh bien, c'est un sacré mensonge, comme j'en ai rarement entendu," John fronça les sourcils.

"Ca n'a pas d'impor—," commença Derek avant que John ne l'interrompe.

"Bordel mais bien sûr que ça en a!" La passion dans la voix de John surprit Derek et il se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. "Ecoute, fiston, tu peux nier tout ce que tu veux devant moi, Scott ou le reste de la meute, mais nous savons tous ce que tu ressens pour lui. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit que tu es irrévocablement amoureux de mon fils. Mon fils qui a essayé de te tuer il y a cinq jours. Donc fais-moi une faveur et n'insulte pas mon intelligence en essayant de me faire croire que tout va bien ou que ça n'a pas d'importance."

John lui offrit un regard féroce, comme s'il était le protecteur de Derek, d'un Alpha, et quelque chose s'éveilla dans le coeur de Derek.

"D'accord," autorisa Derek. "Ca ne va pas mais je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir pleurer sur mon sort non plus. Rien de tout cela me concerne. C'est à propos de Stiles. Et nous ne pouvons pas oublier cela."

"Bien, très bien. Evite-le autant que tu veux. Tant que tu sais que tu peux venir en parler avec moi. Tu as le droit de t'échapper un moment si les choses se corsent, tu sais. Tant que tu reviens et que tu fais face à ce tu fuis," dit doucement John. Derek hocha brièvement la tête avant de lui faire un résumé des informations que Chris et Allison ont trouvé sur le dealer.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher et que l'air commençait à se refroidir, Derek reçut un message d'Allison.

 **Allison, 19:32 :** 3443 Laurel Drive. Utilise la porte latérale et descend dans la cave au fond de la maison.

 **Allison, 19:32 :** N'amène pas Scott ou le Shérif

 **Allison, 19:32 :** Emmène peut-être Lydia ou Erica cependant. Ou les deux.

Derek appela Lydia et Erica sur le chemin de la maison. Lydia campait chez Deaton quand elle n'était pas à la maison en train de parler à Stiles tandis que Erica et Boyd étaient occupés à garder un oeil sur les limites de la réserve, là où le territoire des Hales se terminait.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'adresse qu'Allison lui avait donné, fut assez court et fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient à la frontière de la ville, entourés d'arbres, presque dissimulé dans la réserve. Quand Derek se gara dans l'allée improvisée, Lydia et Erica l'attendaient déjà sur le porche. De ce que Derek pouvait voir, la propriété avait l'air assez vieille; la maison - qui ressemblait vraiment plus à une cabane - semblait branlante. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il s'agissait d'une maison abandonnée parce qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de présence humaine près de la maison. Cependant, s'il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir de faibles traces d'odeurs humaines autour de la maison mais aucune d'elle n'était très forte.

"Quel est cet endroit ?" Demanda Erica, fronçant le nez de dégoût.

Derek haussa les épaules en réponse. "Allison a dit d'utiliser la porte menant au sous-sol." Il désigna le côté de la maison et ils contournèrent la maison en passant par le jardin avant de s'arrêter devant la grande porte blanche de la cave à l'arrière de la maison. Tout comme l'état de la maison, la peinture blanche de la porte était abîmée à plusieurs endroits, révélant du bois sombre. Ils se regardèrent, haussant les épaules presque à l'unisson avant que Derek ne s'avance et n'ouvre la porte.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils entendirent un homme gémir et, l'odeur acide de la douleur et du sang emplit les narines de Derek. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avancer davantage pour savoir ce qu'il allait interrompre et pourquoi Allison lui avait dit de ne pas amener Scott ou le Shérif.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent, était sombre et sentait le moisi. Plus Derek avançait dans la cave et, plus l'odeur de moisissure et de rouille était forte. Mélangé avec l'odeur du sang et de la sueur, c'était dégoûtant mais rien que Derek ne puisse supporter.

"Norton, je présume," dit Derek en désignant l'homme blond fermement attaché à une chaise. Son visage était gravement meurtri, la peau autour de ses yeux était déjà pourpre. Des traces de sang encadraient son visage, accentuant sa lèvre ouverte.

Graham Norton leva la tête, plissant les yeux. "Loup," cracha-t-il, la bouche pleine de sang.

"Il n'a pas été aussi bavard que j'aurais aimé," mentionna Allison derrière Norton, faisant tournoyer une flèche entre ses doigts fins. "J'ai donc décidé d'appeler à l'aide."

Erica s'avança, un sourire froid sur le visage. "Et j'adore aider."

Norton se tordit la tête pour regarder Allison. "Tu as trahi les tiens pour aider ces monstres," gronda-t-il.

"Et tu as drogué un humain innocent alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ?" Demanda Lydia, parlant pour la première fois. Norton tourna la tête vers où elle se tenait, la fixant, les yeux rétrécis.

"J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour que le travail soit fait. Parfois, il y a des dommages collatéraux."

Les narines de Derek se dilatèrent à la pensée que Stiles soit assez insignifiant pour être un dommage collatéral et ses mains se serrèrent à ses côtés.

"Je suis contente que tu réalise ça parce que tu es sur le point d'être l'un des nôtres," menaça Allison, la voix aussi froide que la glace.

"A moins que tu ne nous dise ce que nous voulons savoir. Juste quelques questions et tu pourras vivre."

"Ah ouais ? Et quelles sont-elles, princesse ?" Demanda Norton, récoltant un coup de poing de la part d'Erica pour être désobligeant. Il gémit de douleur et cracha du sang sur le sol.

"Quelle drogue as-tu utilisé pour droguer Stiles ?" Demanda Lydia, jetant un regard haineux à Norton.

"Une concoction spéciale de ma création," ricana-t-il.

"Qui est ?"

"Une espèce d'aconit provenant directement du Japon, combinée à des belladones et de la scopolamine," répondit Norton, ayant l'air presque fier. "Cela permet de rendre une personne extrêmement enclin aux suggestions."

"Edward Cannes. Où est-il ?" Demanda ensuite Derek, s'approchant de Norton.

"Putain si je le sais," répondit Norton.

Derek soupira d'impatience et se pencha vers Norton pour être au même niveau que Norton, les mains agrippant les accoudoirs de la chaise. Si la peur de Norton n'était pas déjà évidente pour tout le monde dans la pièce, elle l'était maintenant, s'échappant de l'homme par vague.

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles tester ma patience maintenant," commença doucement Derek, plongeant son regard dans celui de Norton. Il leva une main vers le visage de Norton, enfonçant légèrement ses griffes dans sa peau. "Qui sait - Je pourrais être un peu négligent et simplement t'arracher la gorge." Déclara doucement Derek, prudemment, sans détourner le regard de Norton.

Norton le regardait, terrifié, le coeur battant bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Derek se pencha encore plus près, la respiration haletante. "Ne me teste pas. Je me soucie plus de Cannes que de toi à l'heure actuelle. Donne-moi ce que je veux et je te laisserai vivant."

Norton prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Derek avait l'adresse d'un vieil entrepôt à Redding et une parfaite connaissance des entrées de l'entrepôt et des possibles sorties.

Quand Derek revint à la maison, il était presque minuit et il fut surpris de voir John assis à la table du petit-déjeuner en train de lire une grande carte.

"J'ai eu ton message," dit John sans lever les yeux.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" Demanda Derek, se déplaçant autour de la table pour aller voir ce que John regardait mais il secoua la tête.

"Pas vraiment. J'essaie simplement de retracer le chemin de Stiles mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Des nouvelles de Gérard ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils. "Chris ne pense pas qu'il est avec Cannes mais je lui ai envoyé l'adresse de l'entrepôt malgré tout. Il est en chemin, il veut voir s'il peut trouver quelque chose avant le lever du soleil."

"D'accord." John hocha la tête. Il se leva et se frotta les yeux. , clairement épuisé.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda Derek, en désignant le plafond.

"Il va mieux. Il n'attaque plus et ne délire plus sur le fait que les loups-garous sont des monstres donc je pense que la drogue a été presque totalement éliminé de son système. Il est resté dans la chambre presque toute la journée mais il a clairement davantage de souvenirs," murmura John, son visage s'adoucissant.

Derek grimaça. "A ce point ?"

"J'ai dû lui annoncer la mort de Claudia à nouveau et ce n'était pas plus facile la deuxième fois."

Le coeur de Derek s'enfonça dans son estomac, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de John, la serrant pour le réconforter.

"Tu fais de ton mieux," déclara-t-il, lui offrant un petit sourire. John souffla.

"Peut-être mais c'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Il a posé des questions sur toi à nouveau."

"Tu penses que je devrais lui parler ?"

John acquiesça. "Laisse-le venir à toi. Si je connais mon fils aussi bien que je le pense, j'ai le sentiment que cela ne prendra pas très longtemps."

"Ca a du sens, merci," approuva Derek.

John devint sérieux une fois de plus. "Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Cannes et de Gérard. Ils ne sont plus ton problème à présent."

Derek cligna des yeux. "Gérard est mon problème aussi longtemps qu'il respire. Je me fiche de Cannes mais je veux la tête de Gérard au bout d'un bâton."

"Derek—"

"Pas Gérard," répéta Derek, la voix mortellement calme. "Gérard est à moi."

John ne discuta pas une deuxième fois.

La chance de Derek se présenta quelques jours plus tard quand Chris lui envoya un message pour lui indiquer tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur Cannes et son équipe - ou plutôt son absence. Il s'avérait que Gérard et Cannes avaient embauché une bande de voyous pour les aider et quand le travail avait été fait, ils avaient 'disposé' d'eux comme bon leur semblait.

L'entrepôt fut une impasse, déjà vidé et nettoyé à l'arrivée de Chris, mais Cannes avait laissé derrière lui quelques petits trucs.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire," l'informa Chris. Derek laissa échapper un grognement frustré, les lèvres pincées. "Je pense qu'il est parti juste avant que j'arrive."

"Et leur équipe ?"

"J'ai demandé en ville et apparemment, il y a eu un contrat de trafic de drogues qui a échoué il y a quelques jours. Les flics ont trouvé les corps de quatre hommes avec deux kilos de cocaïne."

"Putain," jura Derek. "Donc nous avons aucune pistes en ce qui concerne Cannes ou Gérard ?"

Il entendit le faible bruissement de papier et il entendit Chris se déplacer à travers le téléphone.

"Il y a quelques reçus ici que Cannes a oublié concernant des motels, je vais donc aller pour voir s'il existe un pattern."

"Oublié ?" Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils. "Il semble plutôt négligent pour un chasseur chevronné."

"Je le pense aussi. Alors quelque chose s'est mal passé et il est parti précipitamment ou—"

"Ou il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Gérard, et il nous donne des indices pour le trouver," finit Derek.

"Je t'enverrai un message avec ce que j'ai trouvé," proposa Chris.

"Merci," dit-il avant de raccrocher. Derek rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et se concentra pour prendre une lente respiration.

A vrai dire, Derek ne se souciait guère de Cannes - il voulait juste Gérard. Et il continuerait de le traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve.

Derek ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Quand Chris revint vers lui, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient trouvé Stiles, quatre semaines depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé.

"Cannes a disparu et Gérard aussi," dit Chris, allant droit au but. Derek gronda, voyant rouge.

"Les reçus que tu as trouvé ?"

"Ils ne m'ont mené nulle part. Je vais passer le mot dans la communauté mais je ne pense pas que l'on aura des nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre avant un moment. Ils savent très probablement que ça n'a pas marché, que Stiles est en train de retrouver ses souvenirs et que nous sommes après eux. Ils sont probablement cachés et ils ont tout deux une formation plus que suffisante pour s'assurer de ne pas être trouvé s'ils ne le veulent pas."

Derek jura bruyamment et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Ils ne pourront pas se cacher longtemps, Derek. Je sais que tu es énervé mais nous avons besoin d'être plus patients. Ecoute, beaucoup d'autres chasseurs à qui j'ai parlé, n'ont pas été impressionnés par ce qu'ils ont fait. Il n'y a qu'une petite minorité qui soutient des chasseurs comme Gérard et Cannes, donc ils finiront par être retrouvés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous concentrer sur ça pour l'instant."

"D'accord," claqua Derek, mais finalement incapable de ne pas être d'accord. Leur priorité était, et devait être, Stiles. "J'ai compris, merci."

Des bulles de rage se formaient à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il raccrochait, et il saisit fermement le comptoir de la cuisine, ne relâchant sa prise que quand il commença à craquer sous ses doigts. La troisième fois - la troisième fois que Gérard avait été capable de blesser sa meute et s'en tirer.

"Tu es enfin ici," entendit-il derrière lui et il se redressa immédiatement. Il n'avait pas vu ou parlé avec Stiles depuis leur dernière conversation dans la cuisine quelques jours auparavant. "Je commençais à penser que tu m'évitais."

 _Oui Probablement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de me voir comme un monstre dans tes yeux._ Derek se retourna. "Je ne t'évite pas. J'étais occupé," déclara-t-il à la place. Stiles avait l'air d'aller mieux qu'avant ; les cernes sombres sous ses yeux étaient parties depuis longtemps, il semblait avoir repris un peu de poids, ses yeux de biches avaient retrouvé leur vivacité.

Stiles renifla.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Occupé à essayer de trouver Gérard ?"

"Oui."

"Et tu as réussi ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Il semble avoir pris la fuite."

Stiles acquiesça, s'avançant davantage dans la cuisine et prenant place autour de l'ilôt central. Il tapota doucement le marbre du comptoir d'une main et reposant son menton dans la deuxième. Il ne détourna pas le regard de Derek et celui-ci se retrouva à se tourner légèrement pour faire face à Stiles de façon presque instinctive. Il se demandait si c'était comme ça l'avait toujours été, Stiles gravitant autour et dans sa vie, venant le chercher comme la marée et Derek tournant constamment autour de tout ce qui était relatif à Stiles.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Derek, essayant d'ignorer à quel point cela semblait étrange et guindé. Ca sonnait faux de s'adresser à Stiles avec autant de formalité.

Stiles haussa les épaules, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. "Papa m'a parlé, il m'aide à me rappeler."

"C'est bien," murmura Derek. "C'est bien."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Stiles ne recommence à parler. "Tu ne vas pas demander ?"

"Demander quoi ?"

"A quel point je me souviens de toi."

Derek baissa les yeux, se triturant les mains mais sans répondre.

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup en réalité," dit Stiles, presque négligemment, et Derek essaya de ne pas reculer. "Je continue de demander à mon père mais il dit que je devrais te demander à toi."

Derek hocha la tête. "Alors demande."

Stiles le dévisagea et se recula sur sa chaise.

"Parfois, mes rêves sont flous, trop confus, mais je peux discerner des mots," commença-t-il. "Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne te fais pas confiance mais tu as besoin de moi pour survivre et c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas me laisser."

La gorge de Derek s'assécha aux souvenirs de ces mots. Cette nuit dans la piscine lui semblait à des années-lumières. Il hocha stupidement la tête.

"Réel ou pas réel ?"

"Réel."

Stiles fredonna comme s'il était sincèrement confus. "Je ne t'ai pas laissé, pas vrai ?" Quand Derek secoua la tête, il continua. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me souciais assez de toi pour ne pas te laisser ?"

 _Parce que tu pensais que malgré tout, je méritais d'être sauvé cette nuit-là_ , pensa Derek mais il ne le dit pas. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Tu avais besoin que je survive."

"Peut-être," envisagea Stiles. "Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai continué de le faire après ça."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Stiles," répondit finalement Derek.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai continué de te sauver tout le temps. Pourquoi je m'en souciais suffisamment ? Tu n'es pas mon père, ou Scott, tu n'es pas Lydia !"

Cette fois-ci, Derek tressaillit.

"Je ne sais pas," attaqua-t-il, scrutant furieusement le plan de travail. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ce soir-là, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé à chaque fois après ça, pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre soin de moi, pourquoi tu pensais que j'étais autre chose qu'un monstre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais toutes ces choses. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu l'ais fait."

Pour la première fois, Stiles le regardait avec surprise.

"Tu—," commença Stiles mais il s'interrompit, marquant une pause comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait," continua Derek. "Un jour, tu creusais là où j'avais enterré ma soeur et tu m'accusais de son meurtre, et le jour suivant, tu me soutenais dans plus de deux mètres d'eau malgré le fait que tu étais terrifié par elle."

Stiles détourna le regard.

"Stiles – Je – demande-moi," dit brusquement Derek. "Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je te répondrais."

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" Demanda Stiles, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. "Comment toi et moi, c'est arrivé ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Nous nous sommes tournés autour pendant un long moment, sans vraiment en parler. J'imagine que nous avons été fatigués d'attendre." Derek sourit au souvenir, son premier sourire en un mois. Il s'appuya contre l'ilôt central, reposant ses coudes sur le marbre froid, les mains serrées ensemble.

"Raconte-moi ce qui 'est passé ce jour-là," ordonna doucement Stiles. Derek humidifia ses lèvres, ne sachant pas où commencer.

"Nous faisions un barbecue avec la meute ce jour-là. Vous étiez tous de retour pour les vacances d'été et tu avais décidé que nous n'avions pas passé de temps tous ensemble depuis trop longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout s'est bien passé et puis, plus tard dans la soirée, nous nous sommes installés devant un film et au lieu de t'asseoir entre Scott et Lydia comme tu le faisais toujours, tu t'es assis près de moi. Je ne pense pas que tu l'avais remarqué mais tous les autres l'avait fait. Au milieu du film, tu as pris ma main et tu l'as tenu le reste de la nuit. Après que tout le monde soit parti, tu es resté et tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, et tu m'as dit que tu en avais marre que nous nous tournions autour. Que tu avais agi comme une véritable étudiant et que tu détestais le fait que tu n'es pas trouvé exactement ce que tu cherchais et que tu avais réalisé que ce que tu cherchais, était un, et je cite, 'loup Alpha mélancolique qui semble avoir un bâton enfoncé dans le cul de façon permanente'," rit Derek, les yeux presque larmoyants tandis qu'il se rappelait l'expression de pure détermination sur le visage de Stiles ce jour-là. Comment il avait regardé Derek droit dans les yeux et lui avait annoncé qu'il en avait fini de se languir.

Quand il regarda Stiles, il remarqua à quel point Stiels semblait extasié.

"Comme je n'étais pas immédiatement convaincu, tu as argumenté que le seul bâton enfoncé dans mon cul, devrait être le tien–," continua Derek, s'interrompant suite au vif éclat de rire de Stiles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et Stiles plaqua une main contre sa bouche, tous les deux surpris par sa réaction. Derek sourit légèrement, quelque chose se détendant dans sa poitrine, et il continua. "Donc, tu étais en train de me faire une faveur. Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas vraiment argumenter après ça. C'était il y a deux ans."

Stiles prit une respiration tremblante. "Aussi longtemps ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Pendant longtemps, à chaque fois que je me réveillais à tes côtés, j'étais à la fois surpris et soulagé que tu sois encore là. Après un long moment, ce n'était plus vraiment un soulagement, c'était presque un espoir. Je savais que tu serais toujours là."

Cette fois-ci, Stiles resta silencieux un long moment. Son visage était une mosaïque d'émotions, passant du désarroi au soulagement puis à la confusion. Soudainement, il se pencha vers Derek avec la même détermination dont Derek se souvenait d'il y a deux ans.

"Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'essayais de te tuer. Réel ou pas réel ?"

"Réel."

"J'ai essayé de te laisser pour mort. Réel ou pas réel ?"

Derek détourna le regard, prit une grande respiration. "Réel."

"Et pourtant–," souffla Stiles, baissant les yeux à nouveau. Quand il les releva, Derek fut surpris de voir que les yeux de Stiles étaient légèrement humides. "Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ?"

Derek regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux et la voix aussi stable qu'un roc, il répondit, "Réel."

Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage de Stiles, s'agrandissant et devenant plus lumineux à chaque seconde. Sa main tressaillit devant lui mais il l'avança finalement et la posa sur celle de Derek, la serrant légèrement.

"Je – c'est bien. Ouais – euh – c'est vraiment bien," chuchota-t-il, les joues se colorant légèrement. Derek retourna sa main et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble, pleurant presque de bonheur de pouvoir toucher Stiles à nouveau après tant de temps. "Et je t'aime aussi, pas vrai ?"

Derek lui offrit un doux sourire. "Tu le feras," le corrigea-t-il. "Quand tu te rappeleras, tu m'aimeras à nouveau."

"Et tu attendras aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ?" Demanda Stiles, timide tout d'un coup. Derek pressa leurs mains ensemble.

"Toujours," murmura Derek. "Je t'attendrais toujours."


End file.
